(4)Zelda vs (15)Aeris Gainsborough 2018
Ulti's Analysis I almost listed Zelda as a 1 seed by accident when doing this writeup, because that's what she was performing like. Just for fun. Zelda (2010c) VS Aeris (2010c) Zelda has a strength of 32.46. Aeris has a strength of 31.01. Zelda wins with 52.23% of the vote! Given Zelda's prominent role in Breath of the Wild, I don't think it's insane to credit that game for giving her a 10% boost. It's very consistent with how she performed in this contest, and right after destroying Squall she went out there and pretty much murdered Aeris in cold blood. We all knew Zelda was never going to be challenged in this match, but this was still just a brutal beating. It made Aeris actually look like a 15 seed, even though it was clear she was underseeded this year. Still, it's always fun watching high seeds made deep runs and we might never again see anything like this without a rally. Aeris, a 15 seed, naturally won three matches, one against a meme and one where she was reasonably close to losing. That's good stuff. But when you get to this part of a contest, you don't fluke your way into wins. It's a crime we didn't get to see a conclusion to the main bracket, because Zelda would have won it. Not that she didn't provide us with some entertainment value during that legends bracket, good hell. Safer777's Analysis So after the previous match where Zelda dominated Squall there was only 1 question. Would Zelda do better against Aerith? Personally I thought so. I mean Aerith should be weaker than Squall right? But as you can see she actually did a little worse. So does that means that Aerith is stronger than Squall? Possibly? Can't be sure. Also this is the highest win for the division finals in this contest. Zelda is a beast confirmed! Now if she did more than 65% I would admit that she would beat even some N9ers. But now I don't think so. Or maybe she can? Did BOTW boosted everyone a lot? Still amazing win for Zelda. All her wins in the division are above 60% too! Now that is power! So yeah. I don't know how will she performs against N9ers but we shall see. As for Aerith she did okay. She broke a record that will never be broken again so that is awesome! I mean most had her losing in the previous round anyways. I guess FF7 is still good around here. Well she did beat 3 Nintendo characters in a row! But the 4th one was too much for her it seems. Tsunami's Analysis Okay fine I guess I can't avoid this forever. Because honestly, at one point I was all ready to go back to this, then I saw what match was up next and was like "nah, I'm good". Because most of these division finals, even if they were never really in question, the loser still put up a good show. This was just a steady beating, and nobody was really that surprised by it, not after what Zelda did to Squall the previous round. For the casuals, it didn't even take that long--Zelda's prediction percentage was still above 25% and proportionally she lost more brackets this round than the last one (even by raw numbers, it's close) even though Aerith making it this far was considered fairly surprising. Though that's mostly from fear of rallies that never materialized; she was considered an underdog with the casuals all the way back in Round 1. Category:2018 Contest Matches